


Doodles

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doodles, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Older Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: Yo, this is my first fic in 3 years and I wrote it in one sitting so please be nice. My beta was M.I.A. so shrug about errors.Based on this AU prompt:You’re the jerk-face customer that keeps on thumbing through their phone while ordering their drink so I exact revenge by spelling your name wrong on your cup and drawing phallic pictures on your coffeeLouis is said jerk-face and Harry is said barista.Come visit me on Tumblr at pianolouis (rainbow-tomlinson during the month of June)





	Doodles

It’s been one of those days where all Harry wants to do is throw up his hands in defeat, go home, and curl up with Netflix. The problem is, it’s only Tuesday at 9 a.m. and he’s in the midsts of rush hour hell and still has six hours left of his shift at the coffee shop.

To make matters worse his least favorite customer ever™ has just walked through the door and almost bumps into the suited woman in front of him because he can never look up from his goddamn phone.

Harry’s completely used to this guy and honestly usually doesn’t care when customers refuse to make eye contact and just rattle off their order. There is no time for small talk when the line is out the door. Except today. Fuck today. Harry would _love_ some goddamn respect from at least one lousy person in this never ending line.

“Grandecaffèlattenonfatmilk,” the rude ass motherfucker mumbles in one breath while scrolling through god knows what on his phone. Harry doesn’t even flash a smile — it’s not worth wasting on this guy. Despite how, okay, how gorgeous he may be.

The one perk of this job is it’s right in downtown so all the rich, well-dressed business people congregate in this particular shop so he gets to check out hot dudes in perfectly-fitted suits on a daily basis, which makes the minimum wage job a little more worth it. Sadly, this guy did fall in the hot as hell category and Harry’s checked him out on more than one occasion.

Despite not knowing jack shit about him, Harry got the impression that he hated wearing suits. The vibe he got was almost like a little kid dressing up to look older. The tapered pants looked _fucking great_ on his body but he always seemed to be itching to get out of them and into something more comfortable ( _hi, I can help with that!_ ).

“Name?” Harry asks in the most monotone and unenthusiastic tone even though he constitutes as a “regular” and Harry technically does know it.

“Louis,” he flashes his phone to pay and walks to the end of the counter and Harry is honestly surprised he didn’t run into anything. _Hello look up douchebag you’re not the only one in here don’t you see the 30 other people huddling around the counter twitching because they don’t have their caffeine fix yet!_

Instead of writing Louis’ name correctly on the cup something comes over Harry and on the side next to the name “Lewis” he draws a giant penis and huge saggy balls and adds a smiley face for the hell of it. Fuck. This. Guy.

He passes the cup down the line and hears his coworker, Niall, snicker as he takes the next guest’s order and moves on with his day.

On Friday, Harry is much happier and much calmer at work. He traded for the end of the day shift, which is a little quieter because most people have learned not to drink coffee after 7 p.m. Since his manager is out, Harry is able to trade the company’s boring playlist for his own — which is much, much better.

In the middle of his _amazing_ choreo to “Gimme Love” by pop queen Carly Rae Jepsen, Harry feels a tap on his shoulder. He spins around and is no lie face-to-face with his rude ass customer.

Harry coughs and tries to look nonchalantly cool (or maybe tough) by trying to lean back on the counter but in his attempt, he knocks over a display of overly-priced chocolates and the entire container of straws.

The first thing Harry notices is that Louis is indeed _not_ in a super sexy suit but grey sweatpants, a tight black shirt, and checkered Vans. ( _Ha! Knew he was not the suit kind of guy_ ).

He doesn't even move to pick up what he spilled. Mostly because he’s looking directly at Louis’ face and not the top of his head, which is a first (unless you count the times Harry creepily fawned over him from the corner of his eye). And he has a smile?! Why is he smiling? And why are his eyes so god damn blue?!

“Ya know, you should really be going to art school instead of working at this place,” he says pointing around the shop. Harry cocks his head to the left like a dog trying to understand human words.

He doesn’t get an answer but watches Louis go to the counter as if he’s going to order. Harry gets his shit together and jogs to the the cash register. “The usual?”

“Yeah, but can I make a request this time for the artwork? My boss wasn’t too fond of the giant cock.”

_Fuck._

Harry coughs violently and knows his face is bright fucking red.

“Y’alright?” Louis asks with another stupid fucking grin on his face. Checkmate.

Harry nods his head and types in the drink order. “On me,” he says embarrassed and swipes his employee card. Now, this time, it’s him who is avoiding eye contact at all cost.

“So about that artwork, I was thinking maybe a pair of giant tits or like and aardvark riding a pegasus,” and fuck Louis is enjoying this way too much.

“I unfortunately don’t know what any of those look like so you’ll have to deal with however it comes out looking,” Harry says still not looking at Louis and prepping the order.

“Interesting,” he hears from the other side of the counter. This time he looks up and Louis’ got an eyebrow raised. “Never seen boobs? How old are you like 19?”

“Twenty-one, and not since I accidently walked in on my sister changing in the seventh grade. Not my cup of tea,” Harry says.

He begins making the order but Louis is still standing like _rightthere_ and he can feel his eyes burning into him. “Well, I dunno what kind of dicks your looking at but I’ve never seen one quite like the one you so lovely gifted me with.”

Harry _wanted_ to ignore that little tidbit and _wanted_ to think of a sweet comeback but his mind just went completely blank. Instead, he tries playing it off like he was concentrating very _hard_ (ha...ha) on his drawing.

Once he hands over the cup to Louis, with his named spelled correctly, he sees a smile spread across his face. Little did Louis know Harry was actually in art school and could draw a pretty fucking sick pegasus (the aardvark and boobs on the other hand were a little sad). Louis nods his head in approval to his drawings.

Harry thinks he’s going to just walk out and go back to wherever it is he came from but he takes a seat at one of the empty tables and takes a photo of the cup. “Okay, white girl,” Harry shouts from the counter. He gets a look from the only other customer and he apologizes for yelling but Louis’ laugh makes it totally worth it.

Just then, Harry remembers the mess on the floor and he rushes to clean it up in case anyone else comes in before closing. While he’s picking up the last of the chocolate he sees a shadow and can feel Louis behind him.

“Got any plans after work?” Louis asks after abandoning his seat.

“Umm,” Harry stutters. “Uh, no?”

“No? Are you unsure or just like senile?”

“I mean, no. No I don’t,” he says more confidently. Is he being flirted with? Are they making a date? What the fuck?

“Well, I figure since you so graciously paid for my drink, I owe you one,” Louis says matter-of-factly taking the last sip of his coffee. “Meet me at LetLove at 8:30.”

It was not a question and Harry nodded and thanked gay Jesus that he had a change of clothes in his locker from when he and Niall sometimes go out after work.

Harry keeps his eye on the clock for the rest of his shift and the minute it turned 8:15 he hurries the last straggler customer out the door and locks it.

He tears his work clothes off and kicks his legs into his jeans and swaps his coffee-stained shirt for a clean white one. Thankfully he keeps a rollerball of his favorite cologne in his bag and drags it on every open spot of skin to get rid of the sweaty coffee stench.

He’s rushing too much to be nervous so by the time he’s in front of bar he wishes he stopped at another one to take a shot first. But it’s too late because Louis spots him before he maybe can grab one before meeting up.

Louis had already ordered two beers and he slides one to Harry after saying hello. He’s changed out of sweats and into the tightest black jeans Harry has ever fucking seen and a deep red scoop-neck shirt that is making him sweat.

Harry brings the glass to his lips and sucks down a huge gulp of beer hoping it gets to his brain faster so he can feel a little less edgy.

“So, is coffee your passion or like?” Louis asks trying to start a conversation because Harry knows he’s just been sitting there staring for the past few minutes.

“Oh, um, er, no. I do actually go to, um, art school, graphic design,” Harry answers. Wow, smooth.

“Gotcha. That makes sense,” Louis has a look on his face Harry can’t quite place but it’s that sort of curious look people give zoo animals who get out of their cage. Like is this tiger going to maul me or is it going to play the kazoo?

“I intern at the bank next to your shop,” Louis says because it was clearly the next thing Harry was supposed to ask. “Graduated last year...woo finance.”

Harry stutters a laugh before excusing himself and grabs the bartender’s attention. He can tell Louis’ watching him as he orders a shot of whisky. He takes the shot and chases it with his beer.

“Okay, so what’s this all about? Are you going to like kick my ass for drawing on your cup? Because you deserved it. You’re a real dick when you come in and I was really stressed that day and probably shouldn’t have done it but you never fucking look up or greet anyone and it just pissed me off,” Harry says in basically one single breath and he’s really wishing he ordered another shot right now.

The thing is, Louis doesn’t look mad _at all_. He still has a stupidly large grin on his face and and looks so fucking amused by Harry’s proclamation.

“I’ve actually been trying to muster up the courage to ask you out for like four months and I don’t look up because you make me nervous and I thought it was safer to just be on my phone,” Louis admits.

Harry thinks he’s been transported back to 2003 and is on _Punk’d_. He not only looks around for the cameras but simultaneously pulls a Jim Halpert and looks directly into an imaginary camera on the other side of the bar.

“You what?” Harry says aghast. He rubs his hand up and down his face and quickly snaps his fingers at the bartender to get another shot, no make it two. He slides the other one to Louis. They clink and thrown their heads back.

“Yup.” Louis confesses licking his bottom lip and Harry most definitely watches it slide side to side like a cat watching a laser pointer.

“How did you know I was gay, wait... _you’re gay_?” Harry proclaims in a loud whisper.

Louis finishes his beer and orders another before answering. “Obviously didn’t ask you here as buddies. And you’re not as subtle as you think I catch you every single time eye fucking me.” He doesn’t say it in an accusatory way but Harry definitely feels embarrassed that he was caught red handed. “Plus, your playlists kinda give it away not to be stereotypical but come on...Gaga, Carly, Ari...dude…”

Harry puts his hands up to surrender and finally lets himself relax now that Louis wasn’t going sneak attack him for being a dick.

“I know your intention was to upset me with that lovely, lovely, dick doodle but it was actually really endearing and I couldn’t stop laughing. I actually, um, still have the cup. I washed it out but it’s on my bookshelf next to the new addition,” Louis’ sheepish grin is paired with a light blush to his cheeks and Harry just wants to kiss him.

So he does. And he doesn’t stop kissing him and Louis opens his mouth more so Harry can press his tongue into his mouth. He can hear people hooting and hollering around them and he thinks maybe it’s about time they take it somewhere a little quieter.

Having the same idea, Louis invites Harry over “not to be presumptuous” but Harry doesn’t let him finish asking before he’s quite literally yelling, “yes!”

And it’s so true, Louis _does in fact_ have the two cups Harry drew on sitting on his bookshelf and it may be the alcohol (not like he drank much but it’s a good scapegoat) but he can’t help but to burst out laughing about the turn of events.

Louis shuts him up quickly though by pushing him onto his bed and slotting his thigh between Harry’s legs and kissing him hard.

“Fuck,” Harry pants into Louis’ mouth as his hands run up and down Louis’ back — making sure not to miss his ass. He’s happy his back is on the bed because his entire body has turned to jelly...well most of his body.

Louis wriggles his way out his shirt and tears Harry’s off. Harry reaches for Louis’ jeans while Louis is nipping at his neck and _that spot_ under his left ear. His hands are gentle on Harry’s face but his intentions are anything but blasé.

Harry sucks in a staggered breath replacing anything he's about to say with his tongue against Louis' as he rocks his body into Harry. He finally unzips Louis’ jeans and allows his fingertips to explore the other side of the fabric.

In response, Louis lets out a quiet moan, which encourages Harry to wrap his hand around his cock as best he could between the tight clothing and tease the man above him. It only takes seconds before Louis is leaning back and ripping the rest of his clothing off.

“Off, off off,” Louis instructs Harry as he reaches for his pants and Harry wastes no time stripping the remainder of his clothes off.

“Little late in the game but you’re like clean and everything,” Harry asks sheepishly. Louis giggles and nods that he is and walks over to his bookshelf and grabs what he needs.

Harry takes them from his hand and puts them next to him on the bed before he’s making an “oof” sound after Louis slams his back against the bed again.

Louis leaves a trail of kisses down Harry’s stomach before wrapping his mouth around his cock.

“Ah, Louis,” he stammers. “God, _so_ good.”  
Louis feels Harry’s body loosen up as he circles his tongue around him. The more Harry pulls at Louis’ hair the more Louis drags his tongue painfully slow up his length before taking him down deeper.

Harry takes this moment to roll the bottle of lube down to Louis as a polite way to tell him to _hurry the fuck up!!_ Louis gets the memo and moments later, Harry feels wet fingers.

Harry arches so violently that Louis has to slam his body back down against the bed and keep his hand firmly on his stomach as he presses his fingers into Harry.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Harry groans loudly as he moves his hips in circles. He can feel the vibration of Louis’ laugh on his thigh. Harry’s glad he decided to stop giving him head because there is no way in hell he’d be able to hold off if he was doing both.

“Love the way you sound,” Louis whimpers below him. He adds another finger as he kisses around the base of Harry’s cock.

And it’s like that for god knows how long, Harry can’t even tell if time has stopped altogether he just feels like he’s in heaven as his orgasm creeps up every inch of his body.

Once Harry says he’s ready and literally on the verge of exploding, Louis slowly drags his fingers out of him. Before he can put on a condom, Harry selfishy sits up and puts his mouth over Louis to memorize his taste just in case this never happens again.

Louis lets out a groan and lolls his head back getting completely lost in the moment. “Please stop or I'm going to come,” Louis asks between gritted teeth as Harry teases his tongue on his cock. Despite wanting to stay like this indefinitely, Harry pulls off with a pop and lets Louis put a condom on.

Harry gets on his hands and knees and it’s only seconds before he feels the wetness of Louis pushing into him and he can’t help but to grunt. “Fuck, fuck, Louis, fuck,” he groans as Louis pushes further into him.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips pulling out as he thrusts back in harder not giving him a second to even think about it. And he does it again and again and again. They both start panting and Harry gets completely lost in the rhythm of their bodies moving together.

“So fucking good,” Louis desperately groans sinking his nails into Harry’s hips. Harry can’t help but to turn his head so he can watch Louis and fuck. His hair is stuck to his face and his bottom lip is white from how hard he’s biting it.

Harry reaches for his cock while Louis fucks him and he knows he’s a goner. “L— _Louis_ ,” Harry stutters. It can’t be more than a few minutes until his entire body is spasming as he spills over his hand.

Harry clenches tightly around Louis’ cock and he barely gets in a handful more thrusts before he's coming too, biting Harry’s back with a loud grunt.

After they clean up and Harry borrows a pair of shorts from Louis, the pair are laying on the bed, fingers intertwined and listening to some of Louis’ vinyl collection. Harry’s secretly relieved he didn’t just kick him out after sex and seems to want to spend time with him.

“So, we should, uh, do this again,” Harry smiles at Louis then presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Absolutely,” Louis leans forward and deepens the kiss and it’s warm and lovely but not rushed and Harry wishes he drew a penis on his coffee cup months ago.

When Louis pulls away and gets up, Harry thinks he’s prepping to get him to leave but he comes back with something in his hand. Before he can protest, Louis uncaps a marker and draws what Harry can only suspect is a giant dick on his forehead.

But it’s all good because after he went to the bathroom, Harry took the same pen and left a present on Louis’ mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! Come visit me on Tumblr at pianolouis (rainbow-tomlinson during the month of June)


End file.
